mihighfandomcom-20200214-history
Avril Franklin
Biography Avril Franklin was a student at Saint Hopes from Series 3-Series 5. Personality She is a Goth/Emo artist who cares about a variety of social issues, such as the environment, animal rights, and human rights. She often criticizes anything that could be exploitation or encourages competition. In "High School Spy Movie", she auditions for Lars Von Tripod's spy movie, but is rather bluntly rejected, Avril doesn't mind, as she felt the movie didn't deal with real issues and leaves. In "The New Grand Master", Avril goes as far with her disdain for competition as to give Mrs. King a letter excusing her from any school games, citing that they 'encourage competition which only goes to fuel teenagers' feelings of inadequacy and failure'. In "The Visit", it is revealed she actively opposes the practices of Boldovia, criticizing them for lacking human rights and states that social network sites are banned there. When the gymnastics team arrives, she holds up a sign which says "GO HOME", but Scoop distracts them from her protesting. When she attempts again, an "I" is seen on the sign, making it read "GO HOMIE", as if it appeared she was actually cheering them on. Her next attempt at protesting is cuffing herself to a heater in a classroom, demonstrating it to Scoop and his "homies". Scoop disputes this by saying that if there's no gymnastics, they'd have to do school work. Avril states that it's the price they'd have to pay, which prompts Scoop to lock her cuffs completely and leave. Oscar discovers this by the end and immediately undoes them. As she asked what happened with the Boldovians, Oscar gives the vague answer, "It went a bit pear-shaped." In "The Bunny Whisperer", she and Davina are approached by Scoop to become his new posse after his usual gang walks out on him: Davina happily obliges, but Avril bluntly rejects it, telling him: "I wouldn't join your posse even if it meant global warming.". He later gets Mr. Flatley to fill it out, and Avril becomes somewhat of the 'recording engineer' of Scoop's song, recording it to a cassette tape. In "Doppelgängers", she criticizes the school's international dress day for stereotyping to Carrie and Rose, stating that individualism is what should be celebrated instead. Oscar, dressed as a Spanish bullfighter, walks in shortly after, and Avril calls him a bull murderer. Oscar seems to agree on not liking the idea as he asks: "Whose stupid idea was this anyway?". In "Don't Cook Now", she starts a protest over the school cafeteria's menu, chanting "STOP THIS SLOP!" and challenges celebrity chef Tommy Blumenheck to a cook-off that she swiftly wins. She runs for school president in "Vote SKUL" against Scoop. As the election becomes increasingly heated and tense, Avril goes to the point of promising to end global warming forever if she was elected. Scoop's campaign goes downhill dramatically when Frank shoots him with the positron beam, making him promise more homework, fizzy drink bans, and five minute lunchbreaks. Avril most likely won as a result. Avril is often described as an emo, but the only connection is the way she dresses, and even then, it is more goth influenced, evidenced by her newly dubbed music genre 'new wave goth electropunk'. She does not share the pessimistic mindset of the stereotypical emo; she believes in peace and justice and is usually bubbly. Crush on Oscar Throughout the series she seems to have a large crush on Oscar Cole, which sort of frightens him. He moves away from her or awkwardly turns down her offers to work with him on various school projects. In Family Trees, she looks into Oscar's family tree instead of her own as she told Mr. Flatley hers was boring; she discovers his birth name of Dixon-Halliday. Later on, she runs into Oscar while he is in the middle of the mission, urging him to come see what she dug up. He begins getting agitated and tells her to drop it, anxious about getting his cover blown. She is rather caring though, for example, in "Agent X", when the school is evacuated, she comes out, anxious because she hasn't seen Oscar exit the school. Towards Season 4 and 5, Oscar becomes more accepting of her feelings for him. In "The B Team", she senses that Oscar is hiding something. When he gets summoned to the HQ, he quickly excuses himself and takes off, prompting Avril to cry out, "Why won't you let me in?", saddened by the fact he wouldn't let her know why he was hiding and running away. By the end of the episode when she, Scoop Doggy and Davina Berry had been turned into agents to save Oscar and company, she forgives him, and he kisses her on the forehead. Oscar seems to almost dislike her in Series 3, moving away from her, telling her his fear is of her sitting next to him in every lesson, and taking every chance he can to get her off his case. However, by Series 4, he seems to have warmed up to her, and he is noticeably less awkward, and by Series 5, he may have developed feelings for her too, proven by his glare when she starts talking to one of the three new students in "Day of the Jacket". She becomes extremely jealous of Amber Bayes in "The Wasp" after Amber begins talking to him and showing chemistry. As they talk, Avril mouths what they are saying, pulling faces. When Amber tries to prevent Avril from being stung by the system when she attempts to frantically disable it, Avril, due to the system making her speak more poshly, pushes her away and yells, "You've stolen everything from me, villain! Leave me my passions at least!". She obviously was alluding to Oscar. Despite the increasingly obvious, not many fans of the show ship the two and very few fanfictions center around them. She is often portrayed in a negative light and an obstacle in the few fanfictions that include her. Relationships Despite her personality, she isn't hated. She gets along well with others most of the time. She seems to be friends with Davina and Donovan, especially Davina, even deeming her a "sister" in "Fit to Wurst". Due to her confrontational personality, she frequently finds herself at odds with others, such as Tommy Blumenheck who didn't believe in her vegetarianism idea, and Scoop, who competed against her in the school election and looked rather unpleased when she won the cook off.. However, she usually gets the last laugh via winning. Skills Musical wise, in "Quakermass", she demos a rather extremely dissonant and atonal drums/piano track to Oscar, dubbing it "New wave goth electropunk". It is unknown whether the song was intentionally bad and it still had some form of artistic merit to it. As the song plays, an earthquake occurs, setting the stage for the episode's plot. Shortly after, she leaves her music player on the desk, leaving it with Oscar who tried to call out to her for it. Oscar, who took it to give it back to her later, then uses the track as a way to make everybody lose their rhythm in the climax of the episode. Donovan Butler later says it was called the worst song of all time, to which Avril says she liked it and it reminded her of her "new wave goth electropunk", even unaware herself that it was her track that was being played. Oscar quips that the track could save the world (which it technically did), but she took his comment as being sarcastic. In "The Patient", she sings the spiritual Kumbaya with Flatley on ukelele during the "camp", but it drives everybody insane, leading to Scoop getting up and turning on loud rap music to the applause of the rest of the students. However, to date, it is the only other time a character in the series has been depicted singing, along with Rose Gupta in the episode "Eyes On Their Stars". M.I.9 Avril became a spy for 1 episode during Series 5. Her position in the team was similar to Carrie Stewart's. In the episode she was kissed by Oscar but unfortunately her memories of that day were erased from her mind: *In the episode, "The B Team", she became a spy in order to save Oscar Cole, Rose Gupta, and Carrie Stewart, along with Scoop Doggy and Davina Berry. *In the episode, "Day of the Jacket", it was thanks to her chilli eating competion that M.I.9 could find out which student was a fake. Trivia *In "Vote SKUL", she is presumed to have won the school president election. *In "Art Attacks", she won the art competition judged by Kranky with a picture of Oscar Cole. *In "Agent X", if one looks closely at her blog, her favorite bands include: Fiend Friend, DarkMinister, The Night Chix, and BoYoYo. These bands are fictional, however. *In "The Patient" she gave Carrie Stewart her worry beads. *She has a very different appearance in each season she appears in, much like Davina. She wears a purple jacket with purple-highlighted hair in Season 3, alters this appearance in Season 4, and goes completely black in Season 5. *According to the 2012 annual, Avril is the school president and is "described by other students as "emo", "non-conformist", and someone who "cares too much about everything". *She is the only character from the original run who has been referenced in the 2013-2014 seasons; the flyer for her chili contest in "Day of the Jacket" is seen in Flatley's office in "Grosse Encounters". Gallery Avril Franklin.jpg|Avril Agent x.jpg|Avril helping Mr Flatley in "Agent X" 21.jpg|Avril Avril4.PNG|Avril M-i-high-s5-e6-t.jpg|"The Patient" Class.jpg|Avril Avrilfamilytrees.png|Avril Vlcsnap-2018-10-15-16h18m53s607.png|Avril Avriloscar.png|Avril HomieScoopAvrilDonovan.jpg|Avril avril.png|Avril in "The Glove" Vlcsnap-2018-10-28-13h53m37s716.png|Avril Vlcsnap-2018-08-27-01h16m50s503.png|Avril in "Agent X". Vlcsnap-2018-08-29-13h32m18s687.png|"High School Spy Movie" Vlcsnap-2018-08-29-00h20m14s998.png|"Vote SKUL". Category:Saint Hopes